This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides an electrically actuated insert safety valve.
An insert safety valve is installed in an outer safety valve, for example, if the safety valve has ceased functioning properly (e.g., the safety valve no longer effectively seals off flow through the safety valve). The insert safety valve performs the function of the safety valve (e.g., preventing undesired discharge of fluid from a well), and saves the expense of retrieving the safety valve from the well for repair or replacement.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements would be desirable in the art of constructing insert safety valves.